Overflow
by Masked Trombonist
Summary: "It doesn't hurt to die." she said, "and he's watching you now." "the magic that killed me was reversed, almost exactly."
1. lily potter

**Overflow**

**Lily potter**

His twin brother had been killed in the battle earlier that day. Even though George didn't know it yet that would be a bigger day than it already was. On that day he lost his brother, his best friend, but found another, he found the love of his life.

George sat weeping at his brother's side. He sat alone in the middle of the great hall. There were plenty of people there, but he was alone. He couldn't believe that his brother was gone. He felt empty and solo. It was like someone took right arm, for he was right handed, and whacked if off at the shoulder. It was like a part of him was missing, a large part.

He sat there looking at his brother's eyes and wondered if he felt the same, wherever he was. He wondered if he would ever feel whole again.

After what seemed like hours he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into an unfamiliar face, framed in red hair. The woman looked to be about 20 years old, and very pretty. "It doesn't hurt to die." she said, "and he's watching you now."

George looked at her quizzically, "why do you - - think that." George was astonished at how hard it was for him to speak by himself right now.

"I don't think that." she said, "I know that, for you see, I've been dead for the past 16 years." George was very confused.

"How is that so?" he asked, "no magic can bring a person back from the dead. How can you be alive, if you've been dead for the past 16 years?"

"If I said magic, you wouldn't believe me." she said, "so I guess that joke's out of the question." she laughed, "the magic that killed me was reversed, almost exactly."

"what do you mean?"

She smiled, "Do you know who I am?" George shook his head, "I'm Lilly Potter."

"YOU'RE HARRY'S MUM?" George was shocked.

She laughed, "Yes, I am, and you see, the spell I used all those years ago to protect harry were put into use, only a week after I made them. Since apparently Voldemort killed me to get to harry, I became part of a long spell. A spell that didn't complete until about half an hour ago. When Harry killed Voldemort to save the people he loved, I was brought back through his love for me." she laughed, "i'ts very complex, I don't entirely understand it myself." she said seeing the look on George's face.

"So you're back?" she nodded, "and you are how old?"

she stopped for a moment, looked down at herself and then looked at George, "Uh... how old do I look?"

George laughed, "You mean you haven't looked in a mirror?" he laughed even harder when she shook her head. "you look about twenty."

"Well then I guess I am twenty-one!" she said, "well that's... awkward."

"Have you been to see Harry yet?" George asked her.

"No, actually I wanted to find you first."

George was surprised, "Me? Why me?"

"because before I came back your brother mentioned to me that he had this fantastic idea for a product. He called it, uh, a, uh, perfect potion sipper. It's for giving potions to people in the muggle world, or for ease of transport, its all your most used potions, disguised as coke bottles."

"Wow, that's, not very original..." George started.

"oh no! He said something that made it amazing... I forgot it now. If it come's back to me i'll tell you."

George looked incurably sad.

"I'm sorry, George, I didn't mean to forget!" she tried to comfort him by giving him a hug.

"It's O.K. Lilly. Do you want me to take you out to your son?"

she smiled at him, "Yes I suppose it's about time." she sighed and got up. "did you see which way he left? I didn't."

"Yes actually, my brother, Hermione and him all went out that door, I'm sure we can find him out there." he said taking one last look at his twin before he headed toward the door. "my little, brother's name is Ronald, but everyone calls him Ron. He loves quidditch, and chess. Harry's best friend, Hermione, she is a bookwork, constantly in the library, that one. She doesn't much care for quidditch, but I think she likes, Ron, sorry, I _know_ she likes Ron. Oh, and by the way, your son has been quite infatuated with my sister."

"is that right?" she laughed, "I like Hermione, and really wish that she and harry could get together instead, but I don't see that happening, he likes Ginny so much."

George smacked himself in the head, "Of course! You've been watching all these years!"

Lilly laughed.

"so what are you going to do now?"

"what do you mean?" Lily asked.

"With your life?" George specified.

"Oh... I don't know... I'll have to wait and see."

george looked at her, "what did you get on your potions N.E.W.T." he asked.

She looked at him like he was mad, "an O, Why?"

"charms?"

"O."

"Transfiguration?"

"O, what are you getting at?"

George looked at her, "I am prepared to offer you a job right now."

"what!?" she said, "What kind of job?"

"A job developing things for the shop."

She thought about it for a minute, "I'll have to talk to …. HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR FEET BACK ON THE BRIDGE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

They had just rounded a corner to see Harry standing on a pillar on a bridge that spanned over a five hundred foot cliff.

Harry heard someone yelling at him, the voice was unfamiliar, but sounded like someone he should probably listen to. He stepped down off the pillar, and looked around at who was yelling. The woman who he saw was not the woman he expected. "mum?" he asked. She nodded. He ran toward her as fast as he could, which admittedly was not very fast.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione's brain was going at about 1000 miles an hour, trying to figure out what was going on.

They both approached the woman with their wands out. George saw this. "Yes guys its he real Lilly, you don't have to be on the alert." with that everyone shared a laugh.

After an explanation the five of them, and Ginny, went out for dinner at a small restaurant in muggle London, that Lilly and Hermione both used to like. The dinner was both happy and sad. Everybody was happy the war was over but sad that so many had died.

"Harry your father and I have been talking about this for quite a while, ever since about a year before Dumbledore died and he has a few things that he wants me to tell you. They are all monetary and whatnot. But one is that, you have a good girl there and you should not let her go because she is the best thing you will ever find."

George noticed that she didn't say which girl, but just that harry had one. George liked this woman even more. She seamed to have a nice combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor in her that made the perfect prankster, that combined with how bloody smart she was she would be a real asset to the business.

Hermione watched the dynamics in the room, over the evening they really did change. Harry and Ginny were hardly talking at the beginning of the evening, probably due to Harry's mum being back from the grave, but by the end of the evening they were back to there normal selves. George however was getting closer and closer to lily. It was so weird, to be outwith your best friend's mum and have her be your age. Ron was inhaling his food as usuall.

The evening was overflowing with emotions.

"so harry, How do you feel about me working at WWW, for now at least?" lily asked.

Harry looked at his mum with surprise, "I think that's great mum!" he said. "it would be so cool! Did you offer her a job already George."

George looked at him like he was mad. "Do you really think I would let a gem like that slip through my fingers? I know when something is that perfect, do you?"

"I guess I've never had anything that perfect." harry said thoughtfully, "except flying, maybe."

at that Ginny scooted her chair out, "please excuse me." she said before heading back to the restroom.

Hermione and lily shared a glance, before looking at harry, "Harry, you have no tact." Hermione said.

Harry looked back at her. "what do you mean?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

"You just said that Ginny wasn't the perfect girl for you, stupid thing to say." Lilly said, "Do you really like her? Because comments like that are not the way to go about letting her know."

Harry was horror struck, "I've got to go get her, I can't believe I said that!" he said standing up from the table. Before he knew it he was right back in his chair. He felt a hand on his shirt, looking around he saw it was George.

"No, mate, your a bloke. You can't go in the ladies room."

Harry blushed bright red. "right, Hermione?" she shook her head, "Mum?"

"I didn't com back from the dead to help you get back a girl" George could swear he heard her say, 'who I don't approve of' but kept that to himself.

Ginny came back from the restroom about fifteen minutes later.

"Gin, love, I'm sorry for what I said, it was tactless, and stupid, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I love you, can you forgive me?"

For a moment he thought that Ginny might actually say no. "Yes, I forgive you, and I love you too."

the rest of the meal and evening passed in relative quiet. At the end George looked at Lilly and asked, "So is that a yes on the job offer?"

she smiled, "Yes."

"good, because I like you, a lot"

"i sure hope you were referring to my talents in business, Mr. Weasley."

"always" George said, throwing a wink Hermione's way.


	2. thoughts of the future

Overflow

Chapter 2

thoughts of the future

Harry, Lilly, and Hermione slept at the Weasley's that night; or more, Hermione slept at the Weasley's; Harry and Lilly stayed up all night on the couch talking.

"Harry," Lilly said at one point, "what do you expect to do now that Voldemort is dead?"

Harry sighed, "I haven't thought much of that... I suppose I will start a family of my own."

This caused a huge smile to plant itself across Lilly's face, "You're really going to make me a grandmother before I'm thirty!" she said with a laugh.

Harry threw his head back and laughed out loud. The sound of his hearty laugh echoed through the living room and rattled the good china. Upstairs it woke one girl in Ginny's room.

Harry and Lilly continued to talk. About five minutes later a girl with crazy brown hair came down the steps wearing fleece pajamas and a bath robe. "You guys are still up?" she said gathering their attention.

"Hermione." Harry said shocked, "did we wake you?"

Hermione smiled, "You did, but that's alright."

Harry stood, walked over to Hermione, put his arm around her shoulder and said, "please, come join us."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, "Of course, Harry." she said allowing Harry to lead her over to one of the couches. Harry proceeded to sit next to her. Hermione joined the conversation which led all over the place. By nearly dawn Lilly had agreed to help Hermione, Harry and Ron, if he wanted, to pass their N.E.W.T.S.

They eventually fell asleep at around four in the morning. They got about an hour of sleep. Molly was up at five, and accidentally dropped a pan on the floor in the kitchen. They all woke, quickly. Lilly walked into the kitchen and made three cups of coffee. She passed them out to the two groggy teenagers, still sitting on the couch. They both were quite grateful.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione," he said, "would you do me a favor?"

Hermione swallowed her coffee, "Sure, Harry, anything."

"Would you come with me to Diagon ally today? I need your advice on a few purchases."

Hermione was puzzled but quickly agreed, "when would you like to go?" she asked.

"before everybody wakes up I would assume would be best." harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded, "That's fine, just wait a few minutes for me to get dressed... and no I will not wake Ginny." she said.

About twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione were walking down Diagon ally, laughing and looking at all the shops just opening the day after Voldemort's demise.

"So where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked, finally.

"The bank." harry saw that Hermione was going to interrupt and cut her off, "I got a letter this morning while you were changing saying that since our break in to the bank will greatly help the wizarding economy, that we would still be allowed to bank at Gringotts."

"oh," was her simple reply.

They walked right into the bank, went to Harry's vault, removed a LARGE sum of money, and left.

They went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Harry whispered something into George's ear. The man slapped him on the back and said, "I'll be there."

Harry and Hermione walked over to flourish and blott's and grabbed a map out of the window display. He searched for a minute, and found what he was looking for. He set off at a brisk walk. Hermione struggled to keep up, "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

They arrived back at the Burrow just in time for lunch (which was breakfast for most the house). Hermione could hardly hold back her excitement, but managed until diner.

The whole family got together for the diner tonight.

About the time when dinner was over harry stood and tapped his glass with a spoon. "May I have your attention please." he announced. "I have a few words I would like to say to this lovely young woman here." he motioned to Ginny, "Ginny, I am truly sorry for leaving you behind this year, it was very wrong of me. I did it to protect you because I know I could never live without you." he got down on one knee. "Ginny will you marry me?"


	3. devistation

A/N: my updates will be slow from now until the end of the year, I am going to try to write one chapter a week, but with this next term coming up I have a high level math class and two English classes on top of both bands, I know this next term is going to be challenging, so I will update when I can. This is also my senior year so I really don't know of the certainty of any updates.

Also, I know I am not the best writer, I am often unsatisfied with my work, and if anybody wants to they may use any of the skeletons I have created to write a much better story, just send me a PM so I can read it, thanks.

And by the way I don't own harry potter, if I did, I would be spending my time in trombone lessons rather than writing fanfiction.

**Overflow**

**Chapter 3**

**Devestation**

_**-Flashback- **_

"Yes."

Harry Potter looked down into Ginny's eyes, '_She said yes._' he was overwhelmed with emotion, and kissed her.

_**-End Flashback-**_

That was the worst day of Hermione Granger's life. There were a few reasons. The beautiful witch had loved here best friend for years, she wouldn't admit it to him, only to Crookshanks. As a good friend to him she saw that he liked Ginny and would eventually grow to love the woman, and helped him choose the ring. In truth, the ring she had chosen for Ginny was the one she hated, but knew Ginny would like it just fine eventually. That was the one bit of revenge Hermione allowed herself.

That night Ron had made the mistake of taking Harry's lead, and asked Hermione to dinner. Hermione had no clue what was going on. Ron took them to the leaky cauldron where he proceeded to stuff his face.

When Hermione had cleared her plate (and Ron was on his fourth), Ron decided to make his move, "So, Hermione, what are your thoughts on what harry did this morning," he said casually.

Hermione decided to lie about it again, for what would most certainly not be the last time. "Oh I think its lovely, they are made for each other." it hurt her more than even she could even believe to say those words, but she did not betray it on her face.

Ron took another bite of his meat, "How would you like to do it."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "do what?"

"Marry me, of course"

Hermione was in shock.

Ginny sat in her room that evening penning a letter. The girl was in tears. She was just finishing her letter to Parvati Patil when George walked in. Her older brother was obviously intending to tease her, he always did, but this time he saw the tears before he said one thing, "What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked. She rushed to hide the letter before she could see it, she failed, "What are you writing?"

Ginny sighed, now that he had a suspicion that something was not right he wouldn't stop hounding her, and he would find out one way or another, "George, close the door. Could you put up silencing charms? Thanks." he finished and sat down on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked again.

She looked at him, "You see George, there is something I have been hiding for a long time now. All last year I was dating someone-" she began.

"So you're afraid Harry will think you were cheating on him. Harry would not do that you two were broken up at the time." he tried to console her.

"No, George, it's not _that_ I was dating, that is the problem, it's _who_ I was dating."

"Who were you dating?"

Lilly looked at her son, "Harry, your father and I meant someone else."

Harry sat silent, not even looking at his mother.

"No." Hermione said, "Ron, I don't want to marry someone who I've not even had a chance to date, maybe if you asked me in a few months, but not now." she thought she was being perfectly reasonable on that, but before she knew it she was magicked to a bed in room eleven of the leaky cauldron.

"Parvati Patil," Ginny mumbled, her head down.

All George could do with that revelation was hug his little sister.

"Harry, we meant Hermione."


	4. Ronald Who

**A/N:** some of my chapters will be longer and some will be shorter, this is a longer one. I stop them when they tell me to stop, not at a certain length, then I post them when I am done. I do not have a beta, I would not mind a beta if anyone would like the job. I really love good advice.

Also I add a disclaimer to any chapter I put an author's note on if there is no author's nothing has changed since the last disclaimer. With that said, If I owned harry potter I would feed my betta live food instead of those pellets I feed her now, so I guess I am not a billionaire... too bad.

**Overflow**

**Chapter 4**

**Ronald Who?**

Hermione awoke around five the next morning. When Ron had fallen asleep that night the binds had slowly begun their release and now that it was morning Hermione was finally free. She quietly repaired and replaced her clothes, that had been torn the night before, and left the room. She got the the ground floor and saw Tom. "Tom I need a favor."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Please distract Ron as long as you can. I don't want him to find me; if you have good-smelling food ready when he comes down the stairs around ten-ish it should hold him for an hour or so." Hermione told tom.

Tom's face looked at her with concern, "What happened Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it Tom." she let a tear escape her eye.

Tom could tell she was truly hurt, "I'll do my best Miss Granger. I hope your day gets better."

"Thank you Tom." Hermione said stepping into the fire, "The Burrow!"

Ginny also awoke early that morning. To find she had fallen asleep resting her head on George's chest, '_Well that's awkward._' she thought. She got up, tiptoed out of the room, and down the stairs. She reached the kitchen and said hello to her mother, just before Hermione flamed in. Suddenly the youngest Weasley was engulfed in bushy brown hair. The girl was crying.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

Ginny felt the girl shake her head.

The redhead sighed, "come on, upstairs, now."

Ginny had to practically drag the older witch up the stairs. "now, Hermione you have a choice, you can either talk to me, or you can talk to George. Which do you want?" Ginny asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

Hermione glared at the younger girl.

"Ok, George it is!" Ginny joked. She opened the door, "George, out!" she snapped at her barely unconscious brother, who leaped to his feet and made to leave before he saw his sister.

"Oh, Ginny, your still engaged, you really shou-"

SMACK George decided that if he liked his other ear he should probably leave before his sister snapped his eardrum.

Ginny closed the door before starting on Hermione, who was sitting on the bed, "Why are you crying girl?" she snapped, Ginny found it had always worked best to act with authority when dealing with the older witch, but this time the girl just sat there silently, crying.

After a few minutes, Hermione wiped her face, and looked up at the redhead. She was staring at the girl with no emotion betrayed on her face; except for the blotchy eyes and tear streaks, you would have no clue as to how much she was hurting. She said with as plain of a voice as she could, "Your brother raped me last night." the floodgates broke again and the was once more crying.

Ginny was shocked, she let her mask slip and sat down next to the girl rubbing her back and comforting the girl as best she could.

After ten minutes or so of crying, Ginny left the bed and went to leave the room. George was right outside the door looking concerned. "How is she?" he asked.

Ginny spotted the extendable ear barely sticking out of George's pocket. "She's pretty bad, you really shouldn't have listened in."

"If I had any clue of the magnitude I would have waited, I'll think before eavesdropping next time. I'll keep an eye on her." He actually sounded sincere.

Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs to Ron's room. She knocked lightly before opening the door, "Harry, wake up." she said in a soft voice.

Harry awoke with a start and immediately had a wand in his hand. He saw Ginny and relaxed, until he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

The girl slowly took the beautiful ring off her finger and handed it back to Harry. "I'll explain later, but now I need to tell you something." she looked down at her hands, "Hermione, was raped last night."

"WHAT?" harry screamed, jumping out of bed, then as he pulled on a shirt "Who did it? I'll kill him!"

"Ron," Ginny said.

That really shocked harry, he fell backward into the wall.

"Please go comfort her now, I just can't the way you can." harry nodded and made his way to Ginny's room.

Ginny left the bastard's room and briskly walked down to the kitchen.

Lily was just opening her bedroom door when she saw her son running down the stairs and enter Ginny's room. Lily then stomped the few stairs down to where George was guarding the door. "What's going on here?" she demanded immediately.

George put a finger to her lips, before placing both hands on her shoulders and guiding her into the next room, and explaining everything.

When she got there, she saw her mother cooking breakfast on the new electric range. "Mum, has Ron showed up yet?"

"No dearie, he hasn't, did you check his room? I'm sure your brother will be down soon for breakfast." her mother said.

"He is not in the house, and he is no brother of mine."

This stopped Molly, who turned around and was about to yell at her only daughter, when Lily came down the stairs and disarmed her. "Molly, you're son, did something absolutely horrendous last night, and I for one know that nobody is going to want to be related to him within an hour. Ginny, would you go inform your father? I'd like to talk to your mother alone for a moment."

Ginny nodded and ran up the stairs again.

Eleven thirty saw all the Weasleys, the Potters and Hermione sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table waiting for the youngest male Weasley to flame into the kitchen. Hermione was having a hard time keeping her composure, but having Harry at her side helped.

When the creature flamed in to the kitchen he saw his whole family, his friend and mother, and his bitch sitting at the table waiting for him.

When he took his seat at the table he ate all he could, the family just watched this disgusting behavior and waited for him to take a drink of his pumpkin juice. They had tainted it with the veritiserum that Hermione had in her beaded bag.

He finally took a sip, and as he did all his food disappeared.

Arthur was the first to speak, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, Is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Did you rape Hermione Granger last night?"

"Yes,"

"Do I even need to ask why?"

"She refused to marry me and I was horny."

"Why did you ask her to marry you when you had only been dating her for two days?"

"I didn't want to get left behind, from Harry."

"Ronald do you understand what my duties and privileges are as head of house Weasley?"

"Yes."

The whole room drew in a breath.

"Ronald you are henceforth rejected from the family Weasley and banned from any Weasley properties, we will allow you to keep your wand and what of your clothes and personal belongings you can fit into your school trunk. Your tuition for next year has not been paid. From now on you have no last name and you may choose one to adopt for a fee of fifty galleons at the ministry. This family doesn't harbor rapists. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes." there was a spark of light and all was sealed

"You have one hour to gather what you can from your old room. You will leave your wand on this table and will have my five children watching you to make sure you don't steal anything from my family or attempt to harm anyone in this house."

Then Lily stood, "As acting head of house potter do you understand my duties and privileges?"

"Yes," Ron said, '_could this get any worse? at least he could still do it again to that bitch she would have to pay._'

"Ron you are henceforth banned from any location owned by the Potters, here is a list of said locations," she handed him a two page list, "and you required to remain at least 1000 meters away from any person who is under the protection of house potter whilst not in a public location, whilst in a public location you are required to remain 20 meters away from all persons under the protection of house potter. As such to violate that term or to draw your wand, use magic, or in any other way cause any person under protection of house Potter harm will give us the immediate right to claim your life, either as a slave or as a corpse. Her is a list of persons under the protection of house Potter, and a list of acceptable public locations where you are allowed to come no closer than 20 meters from any of those persons contained on the prior list. Do you understand these conditions?"

"Yes." there was a spark of light and all was sealed.

Ron Gathered his items as quickly as possible, and left via the front door. When he got out the door he looked down at the short list of people under the protection of house Potter.

Lilly Evans-Potter (Weasley)

Harry Potter (Weasley)

Hermione Granger (Potter)(Weasley)

"Damn."


End file.
